


Let My Love Be the Light to Guide You Home

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Let Me Be Your Future [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Implied Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let Finn's love be the light to guide Poe home.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Second chapter coming from Poe's POV</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Let My Love Be the Light to Guide You Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can you love Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606185) by [Hannibal_X_Will](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/pseuds/Hannibal_X_Will). 
  * Inspired by [A Simple Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628715) by [Hannibal_X_Will](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/pseuds/Hannibal_X_Will). 



_‘Let my love be the light that guides you home’_

Finn had felt the blow of pain in his stomach, and he had to keel over, curling in on himself, gasping for breath. General Organa had rushed to his side, eyes wide as she frantically asked him what was wrong. Finn hadn’t been able to answer, just gasp air down as his lung constricted, every part of him screaming in agony.  
  
It had taken him a long time, but he eventually managed to stand upright, being lead to the medical bay as he stumbled over his own feet. A nurse ran to his side and immediately lay him down on a bed. Testing began almost immediately.  
  
Hours later, the doctors and nurses were stunned.  
  
There was nothing wrong with Finn at all, yet his body was still screaming in pain, and he was still having issues breathing to the intense pain running havoc in his body. He swore that blood no longer ran through his veins – it was just warm, molten pain.  
  
It went on through the night, it went on and on and Finn almost begged the doctor that remained with him to kill him, to turn everything off. Eventually, he was sedated.  
  
When Finn woke, all he could hear was doctors bouncing ideas around the room.  
  
_Some form of pain technique the First Order use to prevent people turning?_  
_Some disease we don’t know of?_  
_Some kind of mental damage?_  
  
“It’s none of those.” The voice of General Organa floated around Finn’s consciousness and he struggled to keep his hold on reality – everything was diluted with the pain pounding around his body.  
  
“Poe Dameron, the man that Finn loves, was shot down by a TIE Fighter yesterday.”  
  
Finn’s heart skipped a beat.  
  
“Finn lost his soul mate. There’s nothing we can do for him other than keep him sedated until the effects of that wear off.”  
  
The burnt patch of skin on Finn’s chest gave a painful throb; the words tattooed there seemed to burn, as though they were trying to reignite the flame of love that had sat in Finn’s heart.  
  
His stomach gave a throb of pain, his head ached, and he felt another needle prick into his arm.  
  
A single tear slipped down the side of Finn’s face before he was floating in darkness, lost to reality once more.

-xox-

Finn was running down a long, white hallway. He didn’t know where he was, and every time he tried to focus on that speck on the horizon, the hallway seemed to get longer, the speck disappearing from view until Finn had managed to speed up, staring directly ahead.  
  
There was a faint sound, as though someone was calling him – no, someone _was_ calling him, he could hear the sound of his name, faint, but getting stronger.  
  
No, it was strong, but the person screaming it was weak, and getting weaker by the second.  
  
It took one throb of his chest for Finn to _know_.  
  
“Poe!”  
  
Finn tried to speed up, but something gripped onto him, tugging him back down the hallway, away from the crumpled speck on the floor at the end of the hallway. Finn struggled against the invisible hands, sobbing as Poe screamed out – from where he was, Finn could see the person convulsing, and Finn screamed Poe’s name.  
  
He shut his eyes, kicking out, only to open them to Rey, shaking him and screaming his name.

-xox-

“He’s not dead, Rey! I saw him! He was... he was convulsing, I- he’s alive, Rey, the First Order has him!”  
  
“Finn, I watched him die, for Christ’s sake!” Rey ran a hand through the strands of hair that had fallen loose of their restraints. “He died in my _arms_ , Finn, I am 100% sure he’s gone. I know he’s your soul mate, I know you love him, but you have to _let go_.”  
  
Finn stared at Rey and he realised, with a jolt, how upset she really was over this.  
  
Her eyes were bloodshot, slightly squinted with the effort of staying open. Her skin was pale, much too pale, other than the bruises that decorated her skin. She looked like she was getting skinnier too – well, both of them were.  
  
Finn found that whenever he ate, his food came straight back up.  
  
“Rey, I swear-”  
  
“FOR VOID’S SAKE FINN!”  
  
Finn flinched back, almost tripping over BB-8 as it rushed over, beeping and chirping away. “Poe is _dead_ , his heart _stopped_ , just drop it!”  
  
Rey turned away and stormed off, and Finn watched her fingers twitch. He had a funny feeling the door that swung off his hinges has something to do with her Force.

-xox-

Finn tossed and turned that night, staring at the ceiling.  
  
Even General Organa had brushed him off, telling him that wishful thinking was just something that went along with losing your soul mate. _You don’t understand!_ he’d yelled, before stopping, seeing the way her eye ticked.  
  
She probably understood what he was going through better than anyone.  
  
_I didn’t mean-_  
  
Perhaps it would be best you retreat to your rooms for the night, Finn.  
  
That’s where he was, tossing around before he eventually sat, rubbing his nose in Poe’s pillow. Tears leaked down his face, and he broke down, properly, for the first time since he had heard.  
  
Sobs racked his body, made his head ache, hurt his chest and make him gasp for air in between them.  
  
“Y-You said you were always gonna love me... You weren’t meant to leave; you _swore_ you weren’t going to leave.”  
  
_I haven’t_.  
  
Finn shot upright, staring around the room. “P-Poe?”  
  
_God, Finn, stay strong. I’m not dead I know that the report said I was but I’m not dead I swear. I’ll come back to you... I’ll find you somehow I swear._  
  
“Poe!”  
  
Someone was rushing into his room, and Finn pushed past them, almost bumping straight into Rey. He grabbed her arms and shook. “Where is he?”  
  
“Where’s who?! Finn, you’re hurting me!”  
  
“Where’s Poe?! I heard him, he’s here!”  
  
“I-I think you need to go to the medical bay.”

-xox-

Finn was floating through the darkness. He was hovering, secluded. It reminded him of the time his Captain argued his case as to why he should be saved from the clutches of death, and then hung in a bacta tank whilst he remained sedated.  
  
Waking up to find Kylo Ren in the tank opposite him, hazel-brown eyes staring at him through the distorted glass had been a literal heart attack – and Finn’s second brush with death in his whole life with the First Order.  
  
Suddenly, he was wrenched upwards and he spun around, gasping, half expecting to see Kylo Ren, but he choked, staring at Poe.  
  
Half his face was swollen, his right eyes was black, his nose broken, and his lips were split. There were thick dark bruises across his throat, and pain screamed out of his eyes.  
  
“Poe!”  
  
“Finn, Finn, oh gosh, no, he has you too?”  
  
“Who?!”  
  
“Kylo!”  
  
Everything clicked into place.  
  
“No no he doesn’t. I’m still with the Resistance- POE!”  
  
Poe had cried out, glancing around fearfully. “He’s coming back, he’s coming.”  
  
“Poe! Poe, listen to me. The access codes to all interrogation rooms are 7264. The codes to the TIE Fighters are 9835- POE!”  
  
The man he loved was wrenched from his hold and Finn woke up with a scream. It took three doctors to hold him down whilst a nurse sedated him again.

-xox-

Poe didn’t visit Finn again as he floated in the darkness of sedation. Sometimes, sometimes, Finn could hear Poe screaming his name, or begging someone to stop, and it ripped his heart open. He often woke with a jolt, Poe’s name leaving his lips in a scream, only to be pushed down and sedated once more.  
  
It went on for a week before Finn was finally allowed to leave the medical bay.  
  
He decided immediately on a walk – his leg muscles ached from not being used, and he found himself out the back of the base, still walking, still going, and just walking until _Finn!_  
  
He turned to stare at Rey, sighing softly.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
Rey shrugged and stopped in front of him, smiling weakly.  
  
“You were upset; you don’t have anything to be sorry for.”  
  
Finn shrugged back at her, smiling weakly.  
  
Rey went to open her mouth, but then she stared off into the distance. Panic flared in Finn’s stomach – and he realised for the first time that the pain was gone – and he spun around. He stared at the all-too familiar shape in the sky, getting closer and closer.  
  
The TIE Fighter’s guns were out, and Rey and Finn turned, sprinting back to the base as the alarms went off, alerting the entire base that they had the enemy on their grounds, that a fight was on its way.  
  
Rey slid into the closing doors, but Finn found himself trapped outside of the lock doors that shut. He took a deep breath and he turned to stare at the TIE Fighter which was – _landing_?  
  
Finn took a deep breath and slowly crouched down to grab a few decent sized rocks from the ground before standing back up.  
  
The cockpit opened and he aimed before _don’t! It’s me!_  
  
Finn stared in disbelief as Poe struggled out the pilot’s seat, having to lean heavily on the wheel of the TIE Fighter when he finally got out.  
  
Finn stared for a second, and then the alarm stopped and then Finn was running across the ground, throwing his arms around Poe.  
  
Doors were opening, and people were talking but none of that mattered because Poe’s arms were looping around his waist and Finn broke down sobbing.

-xox-

Finn refused to leave Poe’s bedside as he struggled for his life, sedated, needing support to breathe.  
  
Kylo had gone all out on the pilot, ripping his mind to shreds, torturing his body, ripping wounds that might never heal in the man’s tanned skin.  
Every rib had been broken, making breathing too painful for Poe to do – he’d had to be put on a respirator when he was sedated, just to keep his chest rising and falling. Poe’s right arm and wrist had been completely snapped in three places, his left leg and right ankle broken and twisted completely out of place.  
  
Finn lost count of how many times Poe had been taken to surgery to fix a newly discovered break.  
  
The mental damage... the doctors were saying he may never fully recover.  
  
But Finn didn’t care.  
  
He sat there, clinging to Poe’s hand as though it were his life raft in a drowning sea of noise and worry, panic and fright.  
  
Poe was here, his hand was warm and he was _alive_.  
  
Oh Lord, the things he would like to do to _Lord_ Ren when he next saw him. The things Finn would like to do to the man – to rip him to shreds like he had done to Poe, to torture him, making him scream and beg for his life... but then a groan snapped him out of his thoughts and Finn looked up with wide eyes.  
  
Poe’s eyes were blinking open, and he was swallowing hard.  
  
“Hey there...”  
  
Poe’s eyes flickered to the side, and a smile broke out on his face when he sat Finn.  
  
“Welcome back to the land of the living.”  
  
Poe gurgled unhappily at the tube in his throat and then an alarm went off and Finn was tugged away for a moment. The doctor checked Poe’s vitals for a moment before he nodded at a nurse.  
  
“Mr. Dameron, this may be uncomfortable...”  
  
Finn watched Poe’s eyebrow quirk before he struggled as the doctor began removing the tubing. Finn looked away.  
  
When the doctor left, not that much later, Finn leaned down to gently press a kiss to Poe’s forehead.  
  
His voice was muffled behind a mask of pain. “I heard you. I heard you tell me the codes. I heard you screaming my name I heard you sobbing for me to come home.”  
  
Finn smiled and sat down, stroking his hand down Poe’s cheek. “You came home...”  
  
“You’re the only reason I... I didn’t think I was going to survive. Ren – he’s so strong I thought... I thought I might... I thought he was going to kill me.”  
  
“You were his only connection to the Resistance, Poe, he needed you alive.”  
  
“That was a comforting thought.”  
  
Finn smiled and gently brushed his lips over Poe’s bruised, broken ones. The pilot whimpered, and Finn went to pull back, but Poe’s arms wrapped around his neck, holding him down tight.  
  
When they finally broke apart for air, Finn winced, seeing the fresh blood spots on Poe’s lips. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t you ever apologise for kissing me.”  
  
Smiling, Finn moved back to his chair – rather than the side of Poe’s bed – and sat with his head on the pillow, listening to Poe.  
  
They both lay there in silence, falling asleep.  
  
As his consciousness left him, Finn could have sworn he heard Poe.  
  
_Your love guided me home... you’re the reason I’m alive._  
  
I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> _a finnpoe to the prompt 'let my love be the light that guides you home'_
> 
> Okay so I totally ripped this off of my friend’s two Storm Pilot soul mate AUs, listed below,
> 
> [Can You Love Me?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5606185)  
> [A Simple Thing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5628715)  
>    
> I might be able to be persuaded to write this from Poe’s PoV, with all the torture.
> 
> But here is Let My Love Be the Light to Guide You Home
> 
> Anon, this prompt killed me, I cannot believe I wrote this.
> 
> \--
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> [Ship List](https://t.co/kZulRgAHUd)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
